Just For Practice
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Loosely based off Mirrors and an rp. Johan really wants to kiss Juudai but doesn't know how. So who does he go to for help? Who else but Haou. Short oneshot...sorta HaouJohan sorta lighthearted so don't take it too seriously


**A/N: This is based loosely on Mirrors (just with the characters being in the places they are) and based off an rp that Mazeru Okinata and I did awhile back. Yes, it is kind of OOC but…I couldn't help it. DX Don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

**

* * *

**

It all started off like a normal day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until late that afternoon, when Haou was sitting on his cot going over a few old texts he'd found at the back of the library. He found them to be quite interesting, though, judging by the fact that they were dusty, no one else had. It was around that time that things started to get a little weird. And it all began with a simple knock on the door.

He glared at the door, as though telling the person on the other side to go away, and had just opted for silence when the person decided not to wait for a response. The intruder burst into the room quite suddenly, causing Haou to jump despite himself. He narrowed his eyes and shot the person a Look.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped.

"I know," Johan panted, bending over and leaning his hands on his knees, "But I really need to talk to you."

Sighing heavily, Haou dropped his book on the bed and looked in disinterest at the European. "What?"

"Well," Johan walked slowly over and seated himself on the edge of the bed, a faraway look in his emerald eyes. "I have a bit of a problem. You know already about my feelings for Juudai. And today I wanted to express them to him…It's funny because…I tried to kiss him and I just couldn't do it. He didn't even seem to know what I was doing, either! I just want to let him know how I feel and I can't find the words to say it so I wanted to _show_ him but how can I if I can't even do that?" He looked a little distressed.

Haou sighed in exasperation. Why was he supposed to care? Frankly, he didn't. But…he might as well humor Johan. If he did, then maybe the boy would go away. "Maybe if we get down to the root of the problem, then we can solve it," He said slowly and logically. "Now, why can't you do it?"

"Probably because he's just so innocent. I just don't want to take away from that at all. And it just feels like I'd be violating him or something." He laughed weakly, "I know, it's stupid. After all, it's not like it's…anything more." His face burned scarlet.

Haou's expression did not change. He kept staring blankly at Johan. Though, inside, he was a bit miffed by this comment. Since he and Juudai were so close, he did not like it that Johan was mentioning _that_. "It's not like you have to have consent to kiss someone," He mumbled, frowning.

Grinning sheepishly, Johan nodded weakly. "I know, I know. But I just still feel wrong doing it."

"Then don't do it," Haou said sensibly, settling back against the pillows and picking his book up again.

"Then how am I going to tell Juudai how I feel?" Johan asked, leaning over Haou and pushing the book down. He looked anxious.

Glaring at him, Haou snapped, "I don't know. Just do it. Aren't you more confident than this?"

"Um, well, I guess so," Johan seemed ashamed. "It's just I've never…kissed anyone before. And I'm not really sure how. I don't want to mess up on something like this because then Juudai will laugh about it and not pay attention to how serious I'm trying to be."

"Hmph, well why don't you just laugh too then try again?" Haou asked.

"Because this is something that I want to get right the first time," Johan explained, "Don't you understand? Usually I wouldn't be so upset about something so 'small' but this…this is kind of a big deal to me."

"Then what am I supposed to do about it?" Haou asked, lowering his book again and looking annoyed.

A slight blush crept to Johan's cheeks. "Well, um…" He looked away, the blush spreading across his face.

"What?" Haou sat up a little more, his frown deepening.

"I was hoping you could help me practice," The European mumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Why me?" Haou asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because you look like Juudai…" Johan told him, grinning weakly and rubbing the back of his hair.

"I don't believe this," Haou muttered, sitting up all the way and looking directly into Johan's eyes, "You want to use me so you'll know how to kiss Juudai? I don't think that would impress him very much."

"He doesn't have to know!" Johan protested, "It won't be that long. I promise. Just please help me."

"Why can't you and Juudai figure this out together?" Haou asked, getting up to put the book with the others on the desk, "Isn't that the way it's supposed to work?"

"Well, I guess," Johan said slowly, picking at the fabric of the comforter, "And normally I'd agree with you. But I'm really panicking here and I could use some help. Please? I'll repay you…somehow."

Haou glanced over his shoulder at Johan, arranging the books on the desk. "Really? And what could you do that would benefit me?" He turned to face him, leaning against the edge of the desk and looking skeptical.

"Um, well…maybe the experience would be enough?" Johan tried, grinning weakly.

"Hn, I don't think so. I'm not interested." The king stared at Johan with half-closed eyes, looking lazy and bored.

"Please! I'll help you do whatever it is you want!" Johan begged, his eyes regarding the other boy desperately.

Looking mildly annoyed, Haou remarked, "And you aren't going to leave me alone about it until you get your way, are you?"

"Not really," Johan admitted, grinning more confidently.

Sighing in exasperation, Haou moved back to the bed, and leaned over, into Johan's personal space. Johan moved back visibly, but Haou just intruded some more. This only made the European more nervous.

"Um…what do you want?" He asked, his smile wavering.

"Let's just get this over with," Haou snapped, crawling on the bed, sort of forcing Johan to lie down as he did so.

Well, he was getting his way. But at the moment, Johan was not so sure he wanted it anymore. He gazed up at the other uneasily, shifting slightly. Haou stared down at him with those cold amber eyes, never budging. He seemed so sure of himself…Johan gulped.

"Well? Are you going to do it or not?" Haou scowled, grasping Johan by the shoulders and pinning him down into the mattress.

Nodding feebly, Johan squirmed out from underneath Haou's iron grip and sat up, panting a little. He looked nervous as Haou leaned closer in his face. "Do we have to do it this way?"

Haou backed off a little, giving Johan room to do what he wanted. He noticed the other relax immediately when he did this. Maybe it wouldn't be…so bad.

Smiling weakly, Johan moved closer to Haou, gently taking his face in his hands. He noticed Haou tensed and flinched a bit at the contact. It was almost as though no one had touched him in ages…It made Johan feel a little bit sorry for Haou. He smiled softly as he fondled the other's cheek in his palm. Perhaps Haou was reluctant because he never had himself. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to get hurt?

It was not quite like that in reality. Haou did not care for such things. And he had kissed someone before and, quite frankly, had not liked it that much. Though, there was something deep inside him aching, sort of wishing that Johan might mean it for him. Even if only for a moment. Nothing had to come of it; it did not have to be serious. Just…for a few minutes…

"Um, thanks for letting me do this," Johan muttered, drawing nearer to the other's face.

Haou said nothing in response, only kept his eyes locked with Johan's. He did not lean forward, but he did not push him away either. Johan tilted his head a little to one side, his breaths falling harsh and warm on the king's face. Despite himself, Haou felt a little twinge of anticipation beneath the surface. Part of him…kind of wanted this. It was just the feeling of another human giving affection to him; that was all. Not to mention…he didn't _dislike_ Johan, to put it lightly.

Johan paused for a short moment, as though debating with himself. Haou placed his hands on Johan's elbows. By this point, he was really growing impatient. Thankfully, Johan did not think about it too long. Haou finally felt his soft lips brushing in gentle contact with his own. The warmth of the gesture sent shivers down his spine. His golden eyes half-lidded, looking hazy, and he returned the pressure.

The first time had been less than desirable but…maybe, just maybe, the second time wasn't so bad. Haou sort of enjoyed this moment. And that was really all it was: a moment. For the brief period of time they engaged in the soft, yet almost passionate, kiss. Then, the next, they had pulled back and it was over.

Johan smiled weakly and touched his own lips. "That was…kind of…fun. Thanks." He beamed. "Now I think I'll be able to kiss Juudai."

Haou said nothing in agreement with the first statement, though he silently thought it was too. Though, the second almost made him wince. He had not expected to feel so angry about being 'used.' He had thought it would be no big deal. But, there wasn't much that could be done.

"Well, see you later!" Johan called cheerily, climbing off the bed. "Bye!" He waved at Haou, then walked out the door, as though it were completely nothing.

It took a full minute for Haou to realize what had just happened. He was a little shocked by it. Not to mention in a huff. Grumbling beneath his breath, he picked up his book again and began to read. Who needed love anyway? Or Johan, for that matter. And even though a small part deep inside was hurting because he could not help but have the same feelings as Juudai did—though greatly toned down— he was not willing to let them get him down. So he forgot about it and continued his research. It was almost as though it had never happened. And who knew? Maybe it hadn't in Haou's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Crap story is crap. XDD Umm…ya…sorry. This one has been bugging me. I had to let it out. DX**


End file.
